Miraculous: Big Brother Felix AU prototype
by domoluvu
Summary: This just a jumble of random thoughts of a possible AU, that I may get to in the future. There is no strong structure here, and a semi form of a plot you have been warned. Read at your own risk. Although, Felix and Adrian are 10yrs apart and Chloe has a crush on him not Adrien.


This just a jumble of random thoughts of a possible AU, that I may get to in the future. There is no strong structure here, and a semi form of a plot you have been warned. Read at your own risk.

When I was little there was another Chat Noir, but there wasn't a Ladybug from what I remembered. My parents were happy, but always busy along with my older brother; Felix. I knew my parents loved me, yet Felix was groomed by father to be perfect. So he always had his attention, while I had mother's. When I was 3, it was the first time I've heard of chat noir. He was amazing, all dressed in black and friendly to everyone he meets. He was unlike my own brother, who put his own studies and appearance, before taking time to be with me. He was, as I've heard many say before, very mature for his age. We are ten years apart in age, but he might as well have been another stranger to me.

I can't remember if I was 4 or 5, when mother had fallen ill before disappearing forever. That was when I found out that my brother was Chat Noir and a villain named hawk moth exist. Chat noir had done his best restoring Paris, but he had became too much for him. During his last appearance he destroyed, a whole city block to get to one person. In a panic he raced home, where young me went to retrieve a ball I threw accidentally into his room. Unknowingly he transformed, collapsing onto the bed talkin* to what I assumed was his self. I tried my best to sneak past him only to get snatched up, and the first thing I saw was floating cat. Admittedly I tried to grab him, but my brother's panic look changed my mind. We talked, after I told him about everything I saw, and he explained who he is and why he does it. I asked if it was so hard, why didn't he have a partner like in snows Chloe and I watch when she comes comes. He explained that there was, but she gave it up too soon, reasons; he never clearly gave me a straight answer whenever I asked.

Felix apologized to me and promised to make more time for me. True to his word, Chat Noir was no more and he took a much more active role in not only my life, but Chloe's as well.

::::::::::::::::::::::::Felix::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::*Chat Noir*:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::,:,:::::::::::::::::::::::::::

I'm sorry plagg, but I can't keep doing this. Now that my mother is gone, my father is more distracted than before and Adrian needs someone other than Natalie with a checklist to watch over him."

Hopefully Hawk Moth will stop once he realized that I've disappeared, and the jars that ladybug has left me will hold the akumas until the next ladybug is found.

Master Fu I'm sorry, but I am not suited for this role. In the future, if another chat noir is needed I would gladly become him again. However I believe in the future, try brother Adrian first something tells me he would make a much better Chat Noir.

"Now Chloe why did you make that little girl cry?"

"Cause she was being annoying going oh my daddy is a cop in training and I'm so smart."

"Chloe are you it isn't because of other reasons?"

"No, she's a nerd and nerds work for other people."

"Really, aren't I'm smart too?"

"You're different cause I'm going to marry you and then no one will treat you like that too."

"Hmm what if she Marie's someone or becomes very important in the future and punishes you for this?" I'll let you think on this while I'll go check up on her.

"Hello I'm Felix, I apologize that Chloe was mean to you. It's just that she doesn't have a lot of friends so she doesn't know how to play with others. Do you mind if you can show her how?"

"Only if she says she sorry."

"Here you can play with her, I'm done playing that old thing anyway. Oh and sorry about earlier." It was a lie, Chloe had just gotten that doll last week showing it off in her yellow sundress. Soon after they became fast friends and met whenever they could.

It was when I was 17 that I had to leave for the States for college, but I knew that I was leaving behind a group of crying children. But I promised to send a letter every month, until they learned how to use computers and then phones. Any chance that I have an extended break, I would catch the first plane over back to Paris. Unfortunately, father believed in tough love and self reliance so he would pitch in only half while I had to conjure up the rest. The first time for thanksgiving break failed horribly, while Paris doesn't have thanksgiving I thought a nice visit home would be good. I did not take into account traffic and potential bad weather. I was only there for a day before father took pity and paid for my return. So I can only visit during summer and winter, as long as the weather doesn't prevent me. Father warned me to never travel during unfair weather unless I'm willing to pay for a hotel. But I know he just worries about me and any possible dangers that may come my way, if only he knew about when I was Chat Noir he would've had a heart attack. I've had to miss a few Christmases because of stormy weathers, but sadly Adrian had come accustomed to the lack of my visits. Chloe on the other hand had stayed by his side keeping him company. I suspect that she may have a crush on him with the little nickname she had given him. But at least she's not alone and has a semi-normal life, despite both her parents holding important jobs that takes much time away from her. The little girl is still by her side and Chloe learned to wear a better mask unfortunately. But I'm glad that when it's just around people she's close with the mask comes off even if it's just for a bit.

Adrian just turned 14 and I missed his birthday but from what I heard it was quite amazing. The Us weather had cancelled any possible way for Christmas, but I had been requested to present before a class in Paris about the joys of studying abroad. To my luck, it's in the same city as my family. I made plans to head over to spend time with Adrian, after the presentation ends.

Chloe- we were playing hide and seek when I came across Felix working at his desk. I was mad that he makes Adrian sad cause he didn't want to play with him.

"Only lowly people have to work hard at desks, it's ridic….ridic…"

"Ridiculous?" "Yes! Ridiculous! You're fired from being Adrian's brother." Really? "Yes, now I must find Adrian." I ran into his bookshelf on my way out, okay I kicked it, when the whole thing started to shake. I thought I was going to die and screamed, except I never felt a single book land on me. Felix held me close with one hand and the bookshelf back with the other hand. " I told Natalie that I needed a new bookshelf, the legs are falling apart." "What happened here!?" Apparently my cries alerted everyone to my early demise. I couldn't help it, I started crying still in Felix's grasp being rocked gently to ease my crying. Adrian and Natalie found us and took us to another room to get patched up. Felix( May have taken) took most of the hits, but I was still scared as I rely what happened in extraordinary detail to Adrian. He put bandaids all over me, and it made me feel much better. Yet, when I looked over at Felix, he may not have been covered in rainbow bandaids, but the plain ones look more serious. His arm was wrapped in gauze, and a wrap for his head when books hit it. I ran to hug him saying how sorry I was that he got hurt. Despite wetting his shirt with my tears, he didn't get mad he told me it was okay and even asked if I was okay. He wiped away my tears and told everything was going to be alright. I think that was when feel in love with him, despite how it seems I don't have the same feelings for Adrian. I just don't think anyone deserves him or to be my future sisters-in-law. To my embarrassment, Fran-whatshisname came to pick me up, I yelled over everyone pointing to Felix and declared I would marry him one day to return the favor of saving me. The adults laughed but the brothers didn't, he was excited that we would spend more time together and Felix said if I stayed true to myself I will meet someone worthy. But there is no one but him. ::you never even gave anyone the time of day to know the real you, please allow other people in and see how people love you for the real you. Not the font that you put up. I will always care for you and Adrian, but not in that way. It pains me to see you to get hurt, so please stop.:: you probably think I'm silly huh well ahead and laugh so I can hate you forever. You're feelings are not silly, it's your feelings that makes you who you're. I'm glad that you told me how you felt, I just hope" "save it. I see now, now that I'm over you, you've fallen hopelessly in love with me. Well it's too late now Mr. Agreste I've moved on and you should too creepy it's when when an old man says he loves someone young." Oh so I'm old now? "Extremely, however I'll allow you to be my acquaintance from Adrian group of friends." They're you're friends too you know. "Argh are you still here, you may go. And for your information...I hope you're right." He walked away giving me space while I just stare down into my locket of the three of us smiling in outfits we didn't even want to wear. I could never throw it away for they are my family.


End file.
